Aliens: Colonial Marines: Book One
by Choco Scorpion Bat
Summary: Ripley returns once again to the planet of her worst nightmares: LV-426. Filled with heartstopping terror, mind-blowing action, and a little humor and then, find out what you DIDN'T know about Hicks and Ripley and W. Y. C.!
1. Aliens Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: My THIRD TALE! I worked really, really hard on this, and I hope you enjoy it! I certainly enjoyed writing it! Ripley's back, peeps! Woohoo!

DISCLAIMER

I do not own Aliens, though I wish I did...

...

Aliens

Colonial Marines

Book One

By

Predy96

...

CHAPTER ONE

...

The USG Sulaco was gone. The crew was gone. The colony was gone. Burke was gone. Of course _he'd _begone. But why Vasquez? Why Apone, Dietrich, Hudson? Why Drake, Frost, Crowe? Why them? Ripley asked herself these questions all the time. Was the universe against her? Did it have some sort of...personal vendetta against her? She threw a knife at the wall and sobbed. Newt. Why Newt? Why Hicks? Ripley sobbed even harder.

The blackness of the corridor was ominous. Ripley ran. Sweat ran down her forehead and stung her eyes. Her breathing shook. She stopped. Her fingers clutched the gun so tight her knuckles turned white. It was quiet. Ripley slowly turned the corner. The Queen hissed loudly at her. Then it stabbed her.

Ripley sat up with a scream of terror. She clutched at her heart. Her chest ached with a dull pain. Her head ached. Her back ached. She ached everywhere. She struggled to control her breathing. Jonesy meowed and sat on her lap. Ripley scratched behind his ears. He purred deeply. The door opened and a woman in white entered. She looked thirty-ish.

"Is everything all right?" she inquired.

Ripley was silent for a moment.

"Yes, just a bad dream."

The woman nodded and scrawled something down. Then she left. Ripley resumed the ear scratching. She pressed a button next to her bed and the metal shades rolled up. Outside was a web of metal constructs. Wait. Hadn't she already seen this? Suddenly, she felt a very sharp pain in her chest. It came again, and her skin lumped. And then it broke. The Chestburster screetched and flew out.

Ripley jerked up and screamed loudly. Hicks grabbed an arm and tried to calm her down. Ripley thrashed violently, screaming her head off. Finally, Hicks got her to calm down. Ripley sat there, her breathing coming in short gasps. Her breasts rose with each heave. She started crying. Hicks held onto her, comforting her.

"Oh God, why? Why, Hicks, why?" sobbed Ripley.

Hicks had no answer.

...

Ripley stood stock still, staring at the huge video screen. A digital image of the colony. The air purifiers stood there in all their failed glory. Ripley said nothing when the door opened. Hicks stood next to her.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know," replied he.

...

That night, she dreamed again. This time, it was different.

Ripley was in a chamber. It was a very large chamber. She looked up and did not see the end. Ripley heard quiet whispers. Voices with no bodies to accompany them. A droplet of sweat fell from her nose and plopped to the ground at her feet. It echoed all around. She heard a scratch, and jerked to her left. Nothing was there. Ripley heard a clank and spun to her right. Nothing was there. She heard noises all around and there was nothing there. They stopped. She started breathing deeply. She saw a door. She ran to it. It did not get any closer. She ran faster. It grew smaller. Farther away. Ripley cried out in frustration. She stopped. Felt a chill go down her spine. She slowly turned around. The Alien grabbed her.

Ripley lay there, shaking in terror. She was tangled in her bedsheets. Sweat drenched her clothes. She breathed shallow. She turned her head to the door. Hicks. He looked fearful. They looked at each other for a short time. Ripley ran a hand through her hair.

The next day, Ripley received a call from W. Y. C. They wanted to send an elite team out to LV-426. Ripley fought and argued. They stood by their terms. In the end, she agreed. She would return to LV-426 in four day's time.

* * *

REVIEW! Or Ripley gets whacked! Wait, she's the main character!

REVIEW! Or Hicks gets whacked!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapter Two! Ripley's returning to the place of her terror? No! Well, actually yeah, but NOOOOOOOOOOO! READ, REVIEW! RE-REVIEW! Anyway, this is not a story chapter, but an AUTHOR'S PLEA FOR HELP!

I really need some help here! I can't think up any OC's for this story! GASP! I know, right? RIGHT! So if you can, or already have, PLEASE TELL ME! I may use them for my story! You can find the OC form on my Profile page. Ignore the whole Predator/Alien crap. You replace that with MARINE in the name of the form. Thank you! It would be a great help to me!

Thanks to RubyDracoGirl for her help with my stories! You rock! All who read this should her stories!

-Predy96

Fin x


	3. Chapter 3

AN: TONS OF THANKS TO RUBYDRACOGIRL FOR MENTIONING ME ON HER STORY! YOU PEOPLE BETTER READ HER FANFICS! SHE'S A TOTALLY AWESOME PERSON WHO DESERVES IT AS MUCH AS SHE'S HELPED ME OUT!

Anyway, getting into some action now! And the chapters are gonna get longer! Enjoy this one!

...

Chapter Three

...

Ripley looked quietly out of the port as the ship reached the USG Hiramaka. The Hiramaka was gigantic. There was no other word to describe it. It was bigger than the Sulaco had been. Twice doubled. If it exploded, Ripley had no doubt that it would produce a forty megaton blast. Or more. She sighed. Why did she agree to do this?

_To get revenge on those Alien bastards!_ she thought.

She thought about Newt, and a wave of despair swept itself upon her. She pushed it back. She had a job to do. The shuttle docked in the huge hangar area and Ripley and Hicks exited. They were greeted by a six foot tall burly soldier in green uniform and black boots. He carried a very large gun. Ripley recognized it as a Beretta AL391. Standard issue machine gun. She had carried one aboard the Nostromo. Dark thoughts threatened to creep upon her. She forced them back.

"My name is Shawn Hunter," the marine said. He had a bushy moustache that wiggled when he spoke. Ripley thought of an extremely hairy worm eating his face. A smile twitched. "Follow me."

The marine turned on his heels and walked to a door at the far side of the hangar. Ripley looked at Hicks and he shrugged. They followed.

...

Inside the conference room, a bald man in a black suit and tie stood waiting. About sixteen men and women sat in chairs around the table. The man spoke when they entered.

"Ah, you're here," he said. Ripley felt bored by the man's voice. He sounded like he enjoyed nothing. "We called you here to-"

"I know, why you called me here," interrupted Ripley. The man looked at her, momentarily stunned.

"Well then, down to business!" he said, clapping his hands together. He turned, pressed a button on a remote, and a video image of the same colony appeared. Ripley felt cold, even though the room was warm. Newt. No! She pushed it back.

"We have attempted to recolonize LV-426 since you destroyed the hive. We have done pretty well, but reports have recently come in that the creatures have come back. We need proof."

"Reports are all you need."

"Well, we also need you to take a team down there and get it under control."

Ripley stood straight up.

"I'm not a soldier! I'm a Science Officer for God's sake!" she said.

"Ripley-"

"Shut up!" she said. "You are willing to risk the lives of thsese men and women just to investigate a colony that you have no proof on? That you _knew _was too dangerous to recolonize? You disgust me! Find a person who is stupid enough to go down there!"

She turned to leave.

"Ripley! You-"

SMACK!

Ripley punched the man square in the jaw. He stumbled back and hit the screen. The men and women in the room all gasped. Ripley glared.

"Find another guide!" she hissed.

The man stared at her, tears of pain filling his eyes as he held his throbbing mouth. He tasted blood. The door hissed when Hicks followed her out.

...

Hicks ran to catch up with Ripley. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"That was damn good punch you gave him back there, Ripley!" he said.

Ripley smiled a little. She turned to look at Hicks.

"Thank you, Hicks," she said.

Hicks smiled some more. Ripley noticed he had white teeth. And beautiful eyes. His eyes...

They kissed.

It was a moment Ripley enjoyed indeed. She relished it, felt calm in his arms. She finally felt peace.

REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: THE IDEA FOR THIS CHAPPIE GOES TO RUBYDRACOGIRL, APPARENTLY MY MOST LOYAL READER AND FAN! THIS ONE WOULD HAVE STILL BEEN IN THE LOCKER OF MY MIND IF NOT FOR HER! YOU TRULY DO ROCK, RUBY!

This chapter is going to be huge in thanks to you.

Disclaimer: Skip the shit and read dummies! Just kidding with the dummies part, but READ IT!

AN (AGAIN?): Trust me, you're gonna want to read this part! ._~

So, as you read in the previous chapter, Ripley and Hicks definately have something goin' on between them! Hope you oh so loyal readers wanted that! Now, things will begin to unfold as they prep to enter the atmosphere of HELL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

WARNING: CONTAINS A NUDE SCENE.

...

Chapter Four

...

The next few days seemed to drag on and on and on. The marines trained relentlessly. Ripley felt something akin to pity for them. No amount of gunfire or bombing could hold those Alien bastards back for long. They just came back. They always came back. Ripley sighed and left the training area. Hicks saw her out of the corner of his eye and ran to follow her. When he was beside her, he slowed his gait. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ripley, what's the matter?" he asked, concerned. Ripley stopped. She stared at him like he had been struck stupid. _What's the matter?_

"Are you really that _stupid_?" she asked. "Those idiots in there are training for a war they can't possibly win even with the most advanced technology available!" She sighed. "God! What doesn't that...(she struggled to find the word)..._damned _company get? They keep on trying to get one of those monsters and every time it ends in failure!"

She breathed deeply. Hicks stared. She was right. She always was. He took her shoulders in his hands. She looked in his eyes. He smiled.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think the company is full of bullshit as well," he said. Ripley laughed slightly.

"Damn straight!" she said. Hicks hugged her, both laughing at the stupidity of the W. Y. C.

...

The next day, Ripley awoke before Hicks. She sat up in the bed. Hicks groaned and turned on his side. Ripley smiled when he pulled the blankets over his head. She yawned and raked her hair with her hand. She got up and found clean clothes. Today, they drop down to the planet. She headed for the shower.

The hot water felt good on Ripley's cold skin. She sighed. She still opposed this damned mission with every bone in her body, but she wanted revenge on those bastards for what they did to Newt and Hicks. She closed her eyes and let the water flow over her naked body. When she opened them, an Alien was in her shower. The water made the ridged crest glisten wetly. It hissed at her. Ripley let out an earsplitting scream that immediately alerted Hicks. He leapt out of bed in only his underwear. All trace of sleep disappeared when Ripley screamed. He heard the shower running, so he headed that way. His six pack abs contorted with his body.

When he entered the shower, Ripley was on the floor naked, shaking in terror. Her legs were splayed, showing her nethers. The water continued running. She noticed Hicks and started sobbing.

...

The devoid planet loomed closer. Ripley was still in shock from the shower incident. Hicks held onto her, comforting her. Soon, the colony appeared. It was just as Ripley remembered it. Silent, foreboding, _waiting_. It was here that Hicks nearly lost his life. An Alien had been shot, and the acid had sprayed on Hicks' face. Now he had a permanent reminder. Ripley _really _wanted to kick those Alien bastards' asses back to Hell.

Hicks grimaced as the shuttle-craft landed on the rocky surface. The struts groaned. Wind battered the craft and blew dust around. The marines and Hicks and Ripley exited it. Hunter was the last to exit. He carried a large hunting knife in a sheath strapped to his leg. Also strapped to his legs were holsters for the twin SMG's that rested there. To complete the getup, he carried two Berettas. A pair of black shades topped it off. Yep. This was one marine with an attitude that screamed mega badassery. Mega badassery times a billion.

"Wha'ch y'all waitin' for?" He cocked his Berettas at the same time. "Let's rock this shit!"

Yep. A total badass. And nothin' but.

...

Hunter was pouting when they returned. He had not been able to shoot anything. They had not encountered any hostiles. Or any civilians either. Ripley was glad. About the no hostiles part. The group was almost to the shuttle when a coughing sound emitted from the blackness. A shape took form. It was a colonial. Half-starved, half dead, and very bloody. She was covered in bruises and dirt, and her clothing was little more than tatters.

"H-help...me!" she rasped. She coughed again. Corbin, a Private, rushed over. Ripley made a grab, but missed.

"No!" she shouted. It was too late.

She heard a cracking sound. The woman gasped. More cracking. Blood spread. She choked. Corbin stopped, aghast. The woman let out a scream and her chest exploded, sending gore flying everywhere. A small Chestburster was jettisoned out of her chest, screaming with her. The woman seemed to stand there. The Chestburster poked its small head out and chittered. The woman slowly fell back, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She landed with a thump. She was no more than a hidey hole for the little demon inside her now.

"Oh SHIT!" shouted Corbin.

Oh shit, indeed.

Review! I command you! Anyway, just wanted to say:

Thank you all for staying with me, even if you didn't review! But, my biggest thanks goes to RubyDracoGirl, who has helped me tremendously on this story and my other ones. Thank you so much! You are my biggest, most loyal fan, and it means a great deal to me. This chapter is for you, Ruby! You deserve it! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Not just you Rub! Everyone who reads needs to tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO THE SILENT HUNTER FOR THE OC, REBECCA NOX! YOU ROCK, DUDE!

And, as always, I wish to express eternal gratitude to Rub', without whom, this story would be nothing but a worthless pile of garbage. Girl, you make my world spin!

AN squared times three: Jagger appears. Who Jagger is, you will find out. *cue dark music*

Ripley has a breakdown, she and Hicks get all lovey, and Hunter beats the crap out of a man. Getting dramatic! I love you all who read this and stay with it! Oh, and somebody's getting whacked! I don't know who yet...hmmmmm...

That's right! Keep on readin'!

*whispers to self* I'm getting paranoid again...

...

Chapter 5

...

Ripley passed out from terror. It was back on the ship that she awoke. Hicks as always, was sitting near her bed. She felt a dull throbbing in her head. She winced. Hicks smiled wanly.

"You're awake! How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like shit!" she said. Hicks laughed.

"Yep! I said you'd be fine!" he laughed again. Ripley felt a smile tug at her mouth. Then she remembered.

"Where is it?" she asked.

Hicks stopped laughing and grew serious.

"Ripley-"

"Where is it, Hicks?"

"Ripley, you gotta listen-"

"HICKS!" she almost screamed his name. He finally gave in at her murderous glare.

"Containment facility! Fifth Deck! Room E45!" he said.

Ripley bolted up and ripped the multiple lines out of her body. She stormed out of the room. Hicks sat there, stunned. He regained his senses and shook his head. That damned woman! She never listened! He ran after her.

...

Ripley stormed into Room E45 in a rage. He saw the Chestburster, only this time, it was no longer a Chestburster. The larva had molted. It was now twice as large and very black. It had protrusions on the back and a large curved head like a dome. It hissed behind a pane of glass. A man stood in front. It was the boring man. He did not turn around.

"Magnificent, isn't she?" he said.

The Alien hissed through the glass. Ripley nailed him with the coldest glare she had ever done in her life.

"You're a piece of shit," she said quietly.

The man chuckled. Ripley saw nothing at all funny about this. He spoke, turning as he did so.

"Ripley! Ripley, Ripley, Ripley! Don't you get it? We can learn from these creatures! Learn to survive! To _exist_! What do you have against that?"

"The fact that you nearly killed my team to get your fortune! The fact that people will have to die for you do play _Lab_! The fact that that thing right there can kill as it pleases if it gets loose! The fact...the fact that my Newt...is _dead _because of people like you! That's what I have against it!" she said.

Ripley glared at the bald man before he turned. He picked up something.

"I'm sorry, Ripley. But you're a danger to my work," he said.

"What are you doing?" demanded Ripley. The man turned and faced her. He was holding what appeared to be a tazer.

He pulled the trigger. Immediately, Ripley's world became one of pain. Oh, the pain! She screamed as the electricity coursed through her body, stinging her cells, frying her crisp. The man's face showed no remorse.

"SHIIIIT!" screamed Ripley. "HICKS! Where are you!"

...

Hicks heard Ripley's screams just ahead and sped up. Something was very wrong. He had never heard Ripley scream that way before. He smelled what seemed to be charred flesh. He sped to a run. Suddenly, he heard Ripley stop screaming, glass shatter, a roar, and a man scream. He stopped and received a gruesome surprise. Ripley lay there, smoking, her clothes charred black. The bald man from the meeting lay dead, a hole in his head. Some kind of tube was shattered, blue liquid everywhere. A tazer lay next to the man. A bony tail exited the room, going up the ceiling. Jagger, as the name on the cylinder tube said.

"Shit!" said Hicks. "Shit! Damn! Dammit all!"

A young woman with blonde hair appeared next to him. She looked apalled. Her name was Rebecca.

"Damn!" she exclaimed.

I couldn't have put it better myself.

...

What will Hicks do? Who is Jagger? What will go down?

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: And the terror begins...*cue evil laughter*

A lot more people are gonna get whacked! I like the thought of that. Yeah, yeah! Pwn me all you want, you bunch of bitches! Anyways, lots of thanks to The Silent Hunter and RubyDracoGirl for their support and OC's! You two make my story live! And thanks to Vegetta800 for the help on my story plotting. Gonna try and get the facts straight now. Weird things are gonna happen. Very weird! AND Hicks gets his marine back on! Go man! Go!

DISCLAIMER: I do too! I know! But I wish I did! *goes and gets my shotgun to shoot the owner*

...

Chapter Six

WELCOME TO HELL, BITCHES!

...

Hicks knelt down next to Ripley. He put two fingers on her neck. No pulse. He got worried real fast. He saw the tazer and then looked to the dead man. That stupid sunofabitch! He got angry. Stood up. Looked at Rebecca.

"Rebecca Nox!" he said.

Rebecca imediately stood at attention.

"Yes, Sir!" she said.

"Take Ripley to the infirmary! I got some snooping to do!"

"Yes, Sir, Corporal!"

Sh knelt and took Ripley in her arms. Then she turned and ran to the infirmary. Hicks took out a pistol and went deeper inside.

...

Rebecca punched in a key code and entered the infirmary. She layed Ripley's burnt body on the bed. Ripley still had no pulse.

_What the hell is going on here?_ Rebecca thought as she looked at Ripley's charred flesh. All of a sudden, a scream issued out from the hallway. Rebecca pulled out her two 9mm automatics and charged, screaming, into the hallway to shoot the bastard that caused the screaming. They didn't call her "banshee kamikaze" for nothing! When she got there, the marine was already dead, his brains splattered on the wall. She looked up and saw Jagger. The Alien hissed, her second jaw holding a piece of the marine's grey matter. Rebecca gaped. She then raised her pistols and fired repeatedly. Her guns clicked. Empty. She swore and threw them, taking out her knife. The wicked blade gleamed. The Alien dropped down and hissed, the second jaw opening and closing. Rebecaa grinned wickedly. This was going to fun.

The Alien leaped onto her with a shriek. Rebecca gave it a log scratch on the dome, causing acid to spew. She in turn received three long gashes on her face. The entire left side was mutilated. Like Hicks, except with no acid. She cried out in pain, grabbing her face. Her eye. It was sliced open. _She was half blind!_

The Alien hissed and jumped up into the vent. But not before Rebecca tossed her now half-eaten knife at it. The blade nicked the tip of the cloac off, before stopping at the feet of Corbin. He stared, terrified. He then noticed Rebecca holding a hand to her face. It was bleeding. Corbin rushed to her. He pulled the hand off, and was aghast to see her mutilated face. He helped her into the infirmary.

"Oh, God! It hurts!" she said.

She got out a mirror and checked herself out. It was bad, but she'd seen worse. The eye was dead, now. That Alien bitch was dead meat now. She grinned. Corbin went outside and cried. He'd found the dead man. He cried because...

That man was his baby brother.

...

Whoa! I feel bad for Corbin. But believe me! He's gonna get some shit going on here! Everybody likes revenge, right? Answer and I find a way to think up the best soldier like revenge on ths planet!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Boo Yaa! Chapter 7 of Aliens!

What the hell? Jagger's loose! RUUUUUNNN! No! Don't run! Stand and fight you assholes!

Anyways, Ripley's in a coma, Hicks is stupid for putting himself in danger (at least he's back in charge, yay!),

we have no idea where Jagger is, Rebecca's seriously injured, Corbin lost his bubba, and all Hell has broken loose.

Delicious.

...

Chapter 7

What the hell?

...

"What the hell?" said Hicks as he shined his light through the darkness. His beam had landed on a mass of dead bodies, seemingly glued to the wall. In the matter of hours it had taken Jagger to mature, she had already sucker punched the crew of the Hiramaka. Hard. At least forty-something bodies were attached to the wall...all with a gaping hole in their chest.

...

Ripley lay there on the steel table, still as black as ever, with no intentions of waking up. The world had turned to hell, and she dared lay there! Rebecca knew she had no right to be angry at Ripley, but she couldn't help it. Corbin was out there, crying, and she had just lost an eye to that bitch of an Alien. She sighed. What the hell was happening?

_You know exactly whats happening!_ she thought. She grimaced, wincing at the pain that the expression caused. She sighed again. Corbin entered, carrying the dead body of his younger brother. He was shaking with tears. He sniffled, and layed his brother down on the table next to Ripley. His head turned, and Rebecca got a look at his face. The body was the one of Donny, her boyfriend. She felt a pang of incredible hurt and rage. Donny was so young! He had his full life ahead of him, and then he had it snatched away by some Alien bastard. She felt tears sting her eyes. She suppressed a sob. Corbin looked back at her. His eyes were red.

"T-The last t-thing I s-s-said to him...was I-I h-hate you," he stuttered. He burst back into tears. Just yesterday, she had heard the two in a fight. About ten minutes later, Donny entered her quarters. She asked him about the fight. She remembered something. Rebecca put a hand on Corbin's shoulder. He looked up.

"He forgave you," she said. Corbin looked like the world was his for that one instant.

"Oh thank God!"

...

Ripley had no idea that this exchange was going on. In fact, she had no idea of anything. She was in a nightmare. She was surrounded by dense, black fog. Or looked to be fog. To be sure, she had no idea what the substance was, only that it presented a sense of foreboding and evil. She heard whispers all around her. A snigger. Then a cackle.

"Hicks?" she called out. She received no answer. Just the cackling again.

A shape took form in the black fog/smoke. She tensed, not knowing who this shady person was. It came closer. It was Hicks.

"Hicks!" she said in joy. Hicks hugged her. "Come on! We have to get out of here."

"What?" asked Hicks.

"We have to get out of here! Our friends are in trouble!" she reiterated.

Hicks just laughed and held onto her. Ripley looked surprised and struggled.

"What the hell is wrong you? Let go and come on!" she said.

Hicks looked at her, no longer smiling. Instead, he had a look that instilled pure fear in Ripley. He spoke, this time quietly.

"What's wrong with me?"

Ripley stared. Those eyes. They weren't Hicks' eyes. These were smokey black. Full of evil, hatred, murder. They turned Ripley's blood to ice.

"What's wrong with me?"

He ended "What's" with a drawn out hiss, like a rather large viper. Ripley stared in horror. Hicks began to morph. His head was drawn out. His eyes were sucked in along with his nose and ears. His jaw stretched. He chanded color. His tongue morphed into an elongated inner mouth that snapped menacingly. He drooled slime. His shoulders rose and became curved. Spines grew on his elbows. Four protrusions appeared on his back. He grew a bony tail. Hicks was an Alien. He hissed.

"What'sssss wrong with me-sssssss?"

Ripley screamed.

...

Rebecca and Corbin jumped about foot when they heard the scream. Ripley was in convulsions, thrashing around and kicking. They looked at her for a second and then jumped into action. They struggled to keep her down. Her eyes flew open. And then came the banshee's cry. One of long, drawnout terror. It curdled blood and threw fear into the room. Then she was still. Her chest rose rapidly. Her eyes were still open. Rebecca saw them and felt a chill go down her spine. Ripley slowly sat up.

"Where's Hicks?" was all she said.

...

You better had liked that! That's all I got to say!

REVIEW DAMMIT!


End file.
